


To Love Will Be an Awfully Big Adventure

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Disney, Disney Employees, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Harry Styles as Flynn Rider, Louis Tomlinson as Peter Pan, M/M, THE ONLY FULL FLUFF ILL EVER WRITE SO ENJOY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: Louis works as Peter Pan in the Disney Land park and Harry is Flynn Rider and Louis may have a slightly obvious crush on him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a little last minute inspiration I found on twitter. Someone tweeted something to this effect about people who got fired for actually being caught kissing at work and I couldn't resist so enjoy!

Harry walked into the locker room, running a tad bit late from his daily ritual of taking his dog on a three mile run that usually ended up with him carrying Jasper for at least a mile.

Louis was fixing his hair in the mirror as Harry ran in practically slamming his body into his locker. Louis watched him as he desperately tried to put his combination in correctly.

Louis watched him in the mirror as he wiped his forehead and finally got the locker open after bashing the handle in for a solid minute.

“It's quite sad that they don't have a Tarzan section of this park because you would be perfect for it.”

Harry rolled his eyes and got his costume out and started to strip down. He caught Louis’ eyes wondering his chest and he couldn't contain his smirk.

“I would be offended but considering it’s coming from a boy in tights, I don't really mind.”

Louis snapped his tights right above the knee as if to state something important and turned to his locker and locked it up tightly. He turned to face Harry and leaned against the wall. 

“Are you going to watch me undress? Should I do a little dance for you?”

Louis cleared his throat realizing he was staring again and fixed his hair one last time in the mirror before he started walking out of the locker room.

“I don't know how many times I have to tell you I'm not and never have been gay!”

Harry chuckled and put the remainder of his costume on and called back to Louis.

“Maybe bi then?”

Louis stuck his head back into the room and smirked.

“Straight, and you're going to be late for line up again.”

He closed the door and Harry slowly let his locker close as he thought about the way Louis looked in tights. He wasn't going to lie to himself the boy was damn attractive and he was witty and sarcastic and 

“Harry? Are you okay?”

He was cut short from his daydream and he looked up to see his boss staring at him from the door. He could see Louis smirking at him from behind her. Her face was lined with worry because he was always so positive and a lot less, well, concentrated.

“Yes, yes I'm fine let's get on with the day.”

He smiled widely and Hope smiled at him.

“That's what I like to hear now run along to your station the park is opening soon.”

He nodded and Hope left in front of him and Louis. Harry hip checked Louis as he speed by. Louis rolled his eyes and walked over to his station which was rather close to Harry's. He liked it because sometimes he got to see Louis running around aimlessly with children following him like ducks at a pond. He was usually laughing too which was a bonus, for the children of course.

The really good days. The days where Harry felt extra lucky were when someone approached Louis with a question. Peter Pan was the type of character that you knew could help you with anything in the park, especially finding another character. The days that someone approached Peter Pan in search for Flynn Rider were the days Louis had to come to Harry with a big smile and jump up and down as if he was all excited to see him.

Harry sat down with Ruth who was his Rapunzel for the past year. She smiled at him and itched at her wig.

“You think they would make these things a little lighter I'm going to break my neck one day and get to sue this place.”

Harry chuckled as Louis walked by side eyeing them but skipping around as people entered the park. A little girl started pointing in his direction and he noticed and rather quickly turned to Eddie, one of the ride operators with a smile. 

Eddie knew the drill, Louis liked to stand on the little platform Eddie got so he could do a little jump when kids approached him. The little girl started yelling at her mother about Peter and her parents smiled and followed along and Louis smiled widely. He stood with his hand on his hips, like a superhero pose but with less metal and a lot more tights.

“Why hello there!”

He did his little jump down from the pedestal and Eddie sat back down with a soft smile and Louis approached the smiling girl.

“Is this a lost boy I see?”

He was tapping his foot wildly and hummed a little bit as the girl giggled frantically. Harry watched him make a thinking face as the girl started to explain things to him.

“No Peter! I'm not a lost boy! I'm a girl!”

Louis put his hands on his hips and then sat with his legs like a pretzel on the ground in front of the little girl whose parents were snapping pictures away like there was no tomorrow. Parents loved Louis. 

She giggled again as Louis started speaking in a very humbling voice.

“Oh now I see it! Are you my Wendy dear?”

Louis squinted at her and the girl giggled again and Louis couldn't help but break into a huge smile. Ruth hit Harry's arm and smirked. 

“Hey lover boy, you have some guest.”

Harry watched as Louis got on a ride with the little girl and her parents, something he got in trouble for often but did anyway because “it made people and happy and that was the point of Disney.” Which is what he would say every time someone confronted him on it. Harry could picture his hands up in the air in defense for his actions. 

Harry looked down at three little girls, wide eyed and smiling while clutching pens and signing books.

“Can you please sign our books Flynn Rider!”

Harry smiled and got down to their level. They all seemed to be sisters and he signed each individual book with a little message about how he liked their Mickey ears or their pig tails or something just to spice it up so it wasn't just a scribble on a piece of paper.

They all gathered around him and Ruth entered the picture too. Harry wrapped his arms around the little girls and Ruth hugged him as they all smiled happily at their parents camera.

Louis exited the ride with a still giggling little girl. He winked at Harry and waved the family off with a smile. The three girls passed him completely as they walked away from Harry and Ruth and Louis shrugged anyway. 

Harry watched him run off into the park and wave at children and even stop when his name was called. He did this abrupt stop where he dug his heels into the ground and then rolled onto his toes. It was actually quite graceful. 

Ruth sat down and smiled at Harry. Harry gave her a confused look in return and she simply rolled her eyes.

“Are you ever going to ask him out?”

“Ask him out? Are you crazy he's straight.”

She chuckled and twirled her hair between her fingers. Ruth was the type of worker who watched the clock and prayed for her lunch break or better yet her clock out time.

“Is that what he's telling you so he can keep freaky staring at you in the locker room? Oh ya, I see him do it all the time.”

Harry tapped his foot to the beat of the music playing softly from the speakers above him.

“He does not stare at me.”

*****

Louis stopped on a park bench to stretch his legs and then he laid down with his hands on his tummy waiting for someone to approach him.

He heard another young girl's voice shrieking his name. He sat up really quickly and pretended to search the crowd up high before he moved down to the little girl.

“Oh dear! You found me! Now what's your name?”

She smiled to match his wide smile and she even put her tiny hands on his knee to steady herself. Her mother was recording already.

“My name is Jillian but my mommy calls me Jill!”

Louis put his hand in the air and smiled brightly.

“Jill it is! Mommies are very important people and we don't ever want to go against them now do we?”

Louis nodded at her as she nodded back slowly and took her mother's hand.

“Nope. Can you help me Peter Pan?”

Louis stood up gently and nodded his head. 

“Anything you need my dear. Peter Pan is at your service.”

He stood up really straight and saluted to nothing in particular. Then he did a little bow to her and she went wild. She laughed and even her father cracked a smile at his antics.

He squatted to be eye level with her and she batted her eyelashes at him and made puppy dog eyes that melted Louis’ heart.

“I wanna find Flynn Rider!”

Louis smiled widely again and stood up straight pretending to straighten a tie he didn't have.

“You are in luck! Flynn Rider happens to be one of my close friends. He's this way.”

The family followed him, Jill now in her father's arms talking to Louis like her life depended on it while her mother recorded. 

“How do you know Flynn Rider?”

Louis continued walking sometimes throwing in a little skip and announcing to the world that they were on their way to see Rapunzel and Flynn Rider and even gathered a small crowd of families whose children dragged them to follow him.

“Well you see, sometimes when we get really hunger and our tummies growl like lions we go to get lunch but he's a tricky one! Do you want to know why?”

Jill nodded and Louis made a left and Harry was in sight with a small girl in his arms for a picture.

“He always seems to steal my cookies when I'm not looking. He’s quite silly like that.”

The girl laughed as Louis approached Harry and Ruth. Harry made contact with him and then pulled a big smile. 

“Flynn! This is my new friend Jill and she has been waiting to meet you all day.”

Jill left her father's side and ran to Harry who was kneeling on one knee and hugged him tightly as her mother continued recording away.

Jill put her finger up to Harry's face and frowned and Harry looked at her confused.

“Peter says you steal his cookies at lunch. That's not very nice!”

Harry couldn't help but giggle at the tiny angry face but he held himself back as he nodded at the little girl.

“You're right. That was very mean of me and we should never steal. I should make it up to him shouldn't I?”

She nodded and hugged Harry tightly as Louis smiled at the little scene in front of him. Harry made eye contact with him and winked as the little girl pulled away.

“You should give him a cookie today at lunch when your bellies growl like lions.”

She made little claws with her hands and growled at him. Harry chuckled at the expression and Louis tilted his head and smiled gently as Harry responded realizing the mother was recording the whole scene.

“You my friend are very smart. We should always give back the things we borrow and never ever steal! Don't worry today when my belly roars for food I'll buy an extra cookie just for Peter.”

Jill smiled and gestured for Louis to come closer. Louis did as he was told and she tapped his knee cap.

“Can you come down here for a picture?”

Louis clapped his hands and smiled as her father pulled out his own phone, the mother still recording as Louis sat down on the floor, Jill sat in his lap and Louis hugged her as Harry wrapped an arm around Louis and smiled for the cameras.

Jill said her goodbyes with hugs to each boy and then waved at them for as long as she could see them.

“That was adorable.”

Louis smiled brightly as Harry leaned against the wall.

“So now I steal your cookies at lunch? Here I was thinking I was just stealing your attention as I got dressed every morning.”

Louis shushed him because of the parents around them and Harry shrugged. Louis simply smiled and climbed the ledge that Harry was leaning on and started walking around it.

“You still owe me a cookie.”

“You made that story up!”

Louis sat down next to where Harry was leaning and pouted at him.

“Please.”

“We don't even eat lunch together; you like to sit with Prince Charming and Prince Eric.”

Louis sighed and looked at Harry all jokes aside he really was just looking at him but it felt like Harry was being shook awake by a storm.

“Well, today I'll eat with you. But no Beast guy he freaks me out.”

“Frank is a cool guy. Plus don't you want other people to be there so at least we won't sit in awkward silence?”

Louis rolled his eyes very subtly so only Harry could see and tapped his nose.

“Just us and you better have a cookie for me.”

And then he stood up and jumped off the ledge and skipped away to run around the park a little longer until lunch in the next twenty minutes.

Harry was swarmed by young kids and even some older girls who just wanted a picture because as they said, he was attractive. But, as all crowds do it eventually died down and Ruth smiled at him.

“No Beast guy? Cookies? Alone time? Sue me for saying this but this sounds like a date.”

Harry sighed and looked at her with complete boredom.

“This is not a date. Don't you have hair to twirl or something to pretend paint on?”

She smiled and pretended to paint a heart on Harry's cheek.

“Oh but this is so much more interesting. Flynn Rider and Peter Pan? We should really sell that to Disney see what they think.”

“I think they would fire me on the spot.”

She shrugged and smiled as a few people approached them and the process started all over again.

******

Lunch time rolled around faster than Harry expected and he ran to the closest vendor and bought two cookies fresh out of the oven and hurried back to the locker room to get his lunch. 

He kept his lunch in a sort of grown up lunch box. It was just a simple tin but when Louis watched him approach with it he snickered.

“A lunchbox? When I thought you couldn't get any more what's the word?”

“Endearing?”

Louis raised his eyebrows and chuckled. Harry sat down and let the tin rattle on the table.

“Darling you wish. I was looking for whimsical.”

“You think I'm whimsical?”

Frank started to approach them but Louis glared at him and he instantly backed away and started to wonder over to where Louis would usually sit and side eye Harry as if he was going to vanish into thin air.

“Why do you hate Frank so much? He's a nice guy.”

Louis drummed his fingers on the table and took a bite out of his sandwich as Harry opened his tin and took out his salad.

“He's only nice to you because he thinks you're attractive.”

Harry put the cookies at the bottom of the tin and tried to test his waters a little bit.

“And you're nice to me because?”

Louis blushed ever so slightly and his mouth twitched. His eyes already started to draw the curtain of denial.

“T-th-that's not the same!”

Harry ate some more salad as he nodded in a stuttering Louis’ direction and chewed slowly as he watched Louis try to compose himself.

“Sorry I made you all flustered, my apologies.”

Louis scratched the top of his head and took another bite of his food and watched his old table who were watching him.

“Can't two boys eat together and not be stared at?”

Harry let his eyes trail to the men on the other table and they all looked down quickly but seconds later stood up and joined the two boys at the table Louis rolled his eyes as Tyler, who was Prince Eric messed up Louis’ hair. 

“You distracted a group of toddlers enough to drag them away from the Little Mermaid section all because Peter Pan was screaming something about going to see Flynn Rider and now here we are and Peter and Flynn are on a little date?”

Louis rolled his eyes and fixed his hair before responding back to Tyler who was eyeing him.

“For your information I had a very cute little girl searching far and wide for Harry here and I just wanted to help the park find him. Oh and this is not a date.”

Tyler sat down next to Louis and pinched his cheeks something Harry has seen a lot of the men do, Louis was small and rather cute so he couldn't really blame them.

“Piss off Tyler. You're just mad that the animated character you're supposed to portray is hotter than you.”

Tyler put his hand on his chest and fake gasped as he stared at Louis.

“Take that back I know I'm your type. Who can resist blue eyes?”

Louis shrugged, Harry was suddenly rather amused at the way he was playing around with Tyler.

“You know I really prefer green eyes.”

Louis realized what he said seconds after it left his mouth and Tyler started smiling like a madman. He look at Harry with his head in his hands.

“Really? Green eyes and brown hair. That reminds me of someone we know, right boys?”

The two behind him nodded in agreement and Louis flushed pink once again and Harry couldn't help but feel bad as they teased Louis so he spoke up.

“If it makes anyone feel better, he's one hundred percent my type down to his height. I like my men shorter than me.”

Tyler clapped his hands like a kid on Christmas and stood up to leave but patted Louis’ back first. He even pointed to Harry, which made Harry a little uncomfortable.

“Drinks tonight at Lenny's, I'm buying. Both of you better be there.”

Louis raised his hands as if to say goodbye. They always left lunch early just to roam around outside and feel the sun on their skin. Louis liked to stay inside and pretend to play on his phone while he watched Harry read.

“So I was invited to a boys night, this is new?”

Louis rubbed the back of his neck and suddenly felt rather uncomfortable. He balled up the rest of his sandwich and threw it in the garbage can behind him.

“I'm a little tired, I'm going to go take a quick thirty minute nap before the parade.”

Harry nodded and Louis quickly stood and told Harry he would see him later and scurried off to wherever he was going to get away from  
Harry.

Harry sat for a few moments longer before looking at the two cookies inside his tin and he smiled as he threw the rest of the salad out and closed the tin.

He left the little workers cafe and went to the locker room. He knew Louis’ locker combination because he liked to say it out loud everyday and it rang in the back of Harry's head like an evil song. He opened the locker and put the tin inside.

He looked at it and it seemed bare so he opened his own locker and grabbed a pink sticky note and wrote a little message to Louis for later and then he simply closed the lockers and faked being sick to get to go home, he did have a little get together to get ready for.

*****

Louis strolled into the locker room rather happily as his phone buzzed. He hummed to himself as he took the phone out of his pocket and saw that Tyler added someone to the group chat.

He opened it cautiously hoping to God it wasn't Frank. Louis scrolled through Tyler’s message about meeting at Lenny’s at seven o'clock sharp and then the final sentence which caused Louis’ heart to skip a beat. 

Oh ya, boys welcome Harry to our little group chat. No man left behind or something whimsical like that right?

That word, whimsical floated through Louis’ head as he side eyed Harry's locker which wasn't being fondled with by a Harry. He returned to his locker and softly mumbled his combination to himself and opened it slowly to reveal a tin and a pink sticky note. He noticed the tin was Harry's and he smiled as he pulled it out.

He picked up the note and read it with a soft smile on his face.

Louis,  
A promise is a promise  
See you tonight,  
Harry   
P.S. I knew you just wanted to sit with me all you had to do was ask xx 

Louis opened the tin and two cookies sat there staring up at him. Tyler slammed his body against the lockers which made Louis jump.

“Is that from lover boy?”

Louis shoved the tin into his backpack as quickly as he could and shoved Tyler aside as he got undressed. He needed a shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and closed his locker.

“Don't call him that. We're friends.”

Tyler followed Louis as he walked towards the showers. He even followed him into the small shower room.

“Are you sure? I can call him back if you need a shower buddy?”

Louis flipped Tyler off and picked the shower all the way at the end. The furthest walk so that meant people who were lazy like fucking Frank wouldn't go near him.

He cleared his throat as he let the warmth surround him. He rubbed the shampoo through his hair and then rinsed it out as best as he could as he overheard Tyler talking to someone outside of the shower area.

It was mumbled but Louis could clearly hear it was Tyler and he could clearly hear the word Tomlinson. Something about setting him up at the bar. Louis put conditioner in his hair and prayed to god that they weren't going to try to force him onto Harry.

He cleared his throat again maybe to signal that he could hear them and the room fell quiet as Louis washed his body and shut off the water.

He quietly dried his body off and rubbed his head with the towel to try to dry it as much as possible, he hated blow drying his hair around the other guys they liked to poke fun at him whenever they could.

He stepped out and trudged back to his locker. The room was empty and he checked the clock, thirty minutes until they had to meet a Lenny's. He sighed and put his shirt on. He knew this little get together was happening but he had no damn idea Tyler was going to invite Harry. 

To say he was a little nervous was an understatement, this wasn't work. This was free range, anything goes, real world stuff. 

He put the rest of his clothes on and took his hair dryer out of his locker and plugged it in by the mirror. His blinked a few times before starting up the hair dryer and letting the warmth wrap its arms around him and run it's fire filled fingers through his hair until it was dried. 

He let it fall in front of his eyes before he flicked it to the side and unplugged the dryer. He cleared his throat and tugged at his collar.

“You can do this. This is just another boy's night with a plus one, technically everyone thinks it's your plus one.”

He looked away from his terrified eyes and scurried back to his locker mumbling to himself about how embarrassing it was to talk to yourself in the mirror. 

He locked his locker and picked up his backpack, the tin clanking as he left the locker room and walked to the parking lot. He dug through his pockets and searched for his keys as he approached his car.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw them sitting there, on his dashboard and he placed his hand on the old glass.

“Fucking hell.”

He tried the door but he knew the car locked automatically. He was already nervous and now he felt like he was going to start sweating or even worse cry.

He pulled out his phone and opened it to his contacts and his finger hovered above Tyler's number but didn't press it. He scrolled up so his finger was above Harry’s name and he pressed down for an oddly long time as if he was pressing the trigger for his own destruction. 

He finally let go and held the phone up to his ear, sitting on the hood of his car and kicking his feet in the air like a child.

“Hello? Who is this?”

Louis cleared his throat and blushed even though Harry wasn't there to see him.

“Hey Harry is Louis, Louis Tomlinson from work. Disney, Peter Pan.”

He mumbled a few more things and Harry chuckled lowly into the phone and Louis gulped and bit his lip to stop himself from speaking anymore.

“Oh hi Louis, what's up I'm headed to Lenny's now.”

Louis sighed into the phone and began to explain.

“So funny story, I locked my keys in my car and I know Tyler will make fun of me and I'm not really into his banter today and I know you don't feel well and you left.”

“See you in a minute.”

Louis’ eyes widened and it felt like his tongue was still spinning sentences but it held nothing but silence.

“Oh sweet, thank you.”

Harry mumbled something about it being no problem but Louis was hanging up the phone and fanning himself rapidly to keep himself cool.

As if Harry could sense his anxiety he pulled into the parking lot in some sort of sugar daddy convertible car. He spotted Louis and slowly rolled over the gravel to him. The sound of the tire rolling over the gravel was going to be a sound that stayed with Louis forever.

He slid off of the hood of his car and wiped his body down with his hands, cleaning off any dirt or dust and straightening out his pants. 

Harry was wearing some dad looking shirt that was only halfway buttoned and Louis looked at some of the tattoos on his chest. Louis cleared his throat as Harry stared at him.

“Are you going to get in or stare at me all night?”

Louis blushed and got into the car, putting his backpack on the floor by his feet.

“I like your tattoos.”

Harry looked down at his chest quickly as he drove away to Lenny's. Leaving Louis’ old broken car in the dust of his vintage trail.

“Well, thank you. Do you have any?”

Louis watched the trees fly past them as they rolled onto the street and started down the block.

“I may or may not have a tattoo on my ass.”

Harry's eyebrows raised in complete shock.

“Kinky. I would love to see that one day.”

“I bet you would.”

Harry chuckled and patted Louis’ knee as they drove off into the sunset as if they were in a romantic movie. Louis could feel his heart racing from the touch. 

“You're getting better at it.”

Louis looked at him curiously as the light before them turned red.

“At what?”

Harry turned towards him and smiled, letting his head fall to the side in a precious way that may have made Louis’ heart skip a few beats.

“Flirting.”

The light turned green and cut Louis out of his daydream. He crossed his arms and leaned back in the seat.

“I was not flirting with you.”

Harry drummed his hands on the steering wheel and turned down the street of the bar.

“Well, that's unfortunate because I was flirting with you.”

He parked and started to close the roof above them so he could lock his car for the night just incase they had too much to drink and needed a lift home from someone else.

“Really?”

Harry laughed again as if Louis was asking stupid questions. 

“Really.”

With that he checked his mirror and then safely got out of the car and ran to Louis’ side and opened his door.

“Flirting again?”

Harry smiled and held his hand out for Louis.

“Only if you'll allow it.”

Louis looked at Harry's hand in question and then looked up at Harry who raised his eyebrows, awaiting an answer. Louis looked down and watched Harry start to retract his hand but Louis pounced and let his hand fall into Harry's before it was too late.

Harry smiled at him and Louis lightly let out a few low chuckles that had a mix of nerves and embarrassment as he saw Tyler and the rest of the boys hanging outside, waiting for them.

Tyler waved as Harry closed the door behind Louis and let him roam away from him.

Tyler smiled widely when he realized they came here together and started to poke Louis’ cheek as Harry stood beside them.

“So did you guys plan to come here together or is it just fate calling?”

Harry chuckled and shook hands with Tyler and the rest of the boys.

“I wouldn't call carpooling fate. I'm a big believer in saving the planet you know.”

Louis internally thanked Harry for not telling the truth and nodded along with every line of the story.

The men walked inside and Louis and Harry followed. It was one of those bar/clubs that were a mixture of college and business and it really drove some of the boys mad with desire when they stepped through the frame of the door.

Harry walked in behind Louis who instantly darted to find a table that was in some sort of corner. Harry followed him with wonder in his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

Louis found the booth he wanted and ran towards it, Harry following slowly behind.

“I like to claim a table. No one's here yet because it's literally only 7:30 but it gets packed later on.”

Louis sat down and Harry sat across from him even though the booth was a horseshoe and the seats connected in the middle so people making out could meet in the middle and hide from the outside world if they let their bodies fall far enough.

“How long do you guys usually stay?”

“No later than two or three in the morning.”

Harry was shocked to say the least and he leaned over the table to look at Louis.

“You guys stay here for over six hours? What do you do?”

Louis drummed his fingers on the table.

“Eat, drink, get laid. The usual.”

Harry smirked at the get laid part and Louis put his hands up in defense.

“Buy me a beer first.”

Harry stood and walked away leaving Louis in silence, alone with his thoughts. He pulled at his collar and watched his coworkers grind on girls that looked not a day over their teenage years.

The table had a little carving in the corner, a little L he carved to mark his table for himself and his friends for late nights where they literally had to crawl into the booth just to burst into a fit of laughter at their failures of getting laid.

Louis usually played the role of the strict parent who never really drank and guided everyone home. Today was different Harry was here and Louis was on edge. 

Harry was approaching the table a large beer in his hand and some other drink hanging low by his side. He got to the table and placed the beer in front of Louis and slid into the booth across from him and sipped from his own drink.

“There you are, one beer.”

Louis understood what he was getting at and he giggled at the gesture, running his finger down the cold surface and watching as he parted the ways of water droplets.

“Smooth Styles, real smooth.”

He took a sip as he watched Harry lean back and sip his own drink. He leaned back and scooted his feet forward a little bumping into Harry's.

“Sorry.”

He sat up straight and Harry looked slightly disappointed. 

“No need to be sorry, touch is fine by me.”

He leaned over to whisper as if anyone was listening to them over the music.

“I wouldn't mind if you touched me more. I feel like you get handsy when you're drunk.”

Louis took a big gulp of his beer and licked his lips.

“For the millionth time I'm not gay nor am I flirting with you.”

Harry let his head fall into the palm of his hands as he looked up at Louis with squinted eyes.

“Interesting considering every other gesture you have is either fixing your hair or tugging at your collar which is not only a sign of nerves but you also want to look good. You also feel like you're about to break into a sweat because you keep touching the back of your neck but only with two fingers.”

Louis sipped his drink again with wide eyes and confusion written all over his body.

“Alright Sherlock Holmes, relax so what if I'm nervous?”

“I make you nervous.”

Louis wasn't even close to done with his beer and Harry drained whatever was in his drink a while ago and Louis moved the beer over and leaned over the table so he was rather close to Harry's face.

“So what if you do?”

His eyebrows raised and Harry simply touched the tops of Louis’ hands and Louis looked down at the simple contact. 

“Want to sit at the bar?”

Harry didn't take Louis’ bait. Their faces were inches away and he didn't even blink twice at him. Louis simply nodded and walked beside Harry to the bar. They sat down quietly and Harry ordered a few different things. 

Four shots lined up in front of him and he rubbed his hands together. Louis raised an eyebrow at him but seemed amused.

“Four whole shots, we got a risk taker over here.”

Harry rolled his eyes. And he looked at Louis with a smile.

“How about we make it into a game?”

Louis nodded not really knowing what he was about to get into and Harry turned to the bartender who was cleaning a cup and watching their interaction with an amused grin.

“Could I get four more of these, on me. Hold the rest for later.”

The bartender nodded and poured four more shots in front of Louis. Who eyed them carefully as Harry chuckled.

“Alright. First to down these four wins. If I win I want to kiss you right here, right now.”

Louis nodded not really remembering he was in public around people who did not think he was anything but straight but he was too focused on the way Harry's lips moved in the lighting to care.

“What if I win?”

Harry shrugged and gestured back to the booth they came from.

“If you win we can go back to sweating and mumbling over there.”

Louis smiled, formulating a little plan for when he won this thing. He cracked his knuckles over the drinks and smiled at Harry.

“You're on.”

Harry did a little drum roll. And the bartender who seemed to be a friend of Harry's leaned over them.

“Alright boys. We want a fair fight tonight so no pushing shoving hitting pinching or breaking any glasses. Just pure drinking, you guys got that?”

They both nodded and leaned over their shots as the bartender whose name tag said Alex leaned in closer.

“On the count of three. One. Two. Three!”

He stood up straight as Louis and Harry downed their shots. Louis was picking up his final one just as Harry was putting down his third and he took the last slug of it letting it burn the back of his throat and then put the glass down for the win just a mere second before Harry.

Alex clapped and cleaned up the glasses. Placing them beside him as he chuckled at Harry.

“Sorry Harry better luck next time. He's cute though.”

Harry blushed and Louis stood up, his world rocking back and forth as he leaned on Harry who wrapped an arm around his waist before standing up.

“A deal's a deal I guess.”

Louis nodded and took Harry's hand off his waist so he could hold his wrist and drag him back to the booth with a smile. 

Louis hurried into the booth and scooted in so he was in the swoop of the U shape and he let his head roll to the side as he looked up at Harry. 

“Come here! Let talk.”

Harry was spinning ever so slightly at not just the vodka pumping through his veins but Louis was giving him those eyes, those puppy dog eyes and he was weak at the knees.

He crawled into the booth and snuggled into Louis’ side. Louis sighed and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder letting his world come to a rest in between Harry's jaw and his collar bone.

“What do you want to talk about.”

Louis lifted his head very slowly so he was again mere inches away from Harry's gorgeous face.

“I'm gay, no one knows it for sure because I always deny it but I'm gay.”

Harry hummed softly as his eyes fluttered closed.

“I know, everyone sees you staring at me in the locker room.”

Louis chuckled and Harry opened his eyes to meet an ocean of curiousness swimming through Louis’ eyes.

“I've never kissed a boy.”

Harry hummed and smirked.

“Really?”

Louis nodded slowly and side eyed the rest of the room which seemed to have silenced itself as Louis turned back to Harry.

“Would if he wrong if I kissed you right now?”

Harry raised his eyebrows and his lip twitches but he forced his smile to stay down.

“In the morning we can always call it a drunken mistake.”

Louis thought about it for a second and brought his hand up to touch Harry's face. He pushed some of his hair behind his ear and let his fingertips slide down his jaw like ghost.

“No. You're not a mistake, you're better than a mistake.”

Harry smiled and kissed Louis’ forehead. He pulled back and Louis touched his forehead as if Harry just tattooed the stain of his lips onto his skin.

“How did that feel?”

Louis continued to feel his forehead as he smiled up at Harry.

“Better than it should have.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of...almosts

The night went on as usual. The boys checked in with Louis either because they were leaving alone or with someone. Harry took another shot every time someone came over just to point out that Louis was clinging to him like a koala bear, which was often. 

Louis wouldn't tell him but he started pouring water shots after four more, he didn't want Harry throwing up his guts tomorrow morning at work. 

Tomorrow was Sunday and they didn't have to come in for the morning shifts but they had to make an appearance at brunch. All of them, sober.

Tyler came up to them and took in their appearance. He smirked at Louis and leaned on the table, clearly ready to make up some sort of gay joke or something just to piss Louis off.

“You should carve in a H next to your initial, you know, to make it official.”

Harry put his hand out for a shot, assuming it was about their appearance and Louis put the water bottle back in his hands and watched him sip at it.

Louis let his hand cover the L he carved in the wood and frowned at Tyler.

“Don't you have a college freshman to go fuck?”

“Did you know I'm gay?”

Harry giggled as he said it and Tyler rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Yes Harry, we all know. Your nipples get hard when Louis looks at you.”

Harry looked down at his nipples with a surprised expression. He even turned to Louis in confusion.

“Do they?”

He continued to cover and uncover his nipples making popping sounds as Louis turned back to Tyler.

“Are you leaving?”

He sighed and checked his watch it was around midnight and he was the last one to check in and Louis desperately wanted to go to bed.

“Yes.”

“Alone?”

He sighed and even groaned as Louis batted his eyelashes innocently.

“That's three weeks in a row. You're losing your touch.”

He sat down at the table and drummed his fingers on the wood. Louis watched his gaze trail to Harry who was now happily sipping his water.

“The girls just aren't into me anymore, ever since the oh so charming Oliver joined the group.”

Harry giggled as he swallowed his water and leaned in close to Tyler.

“Maybe you should just try a man?”

Harry shrugged as if it was the easiest thing in the world and Tyler sat back with a smirk.

“What do you say Tomlinson? Should I take Harry here off your hands and back to my place?”

Louis put his hand out and pointed to the door.

“No one is fucking anyone tonight.”

Harry watched Tyler laugh and stand up with his hands up in defense and Harry yelled out to him.

“Don't knock it till you try it!”

Tyler waved with a laugh and Louis checked his watch quickly before touching Harry's arm.

“We need to get you home.”

“I have to pee.”

Harry was staring at him and he simply nodded, really not knowing how to respond to a grown man telling him he had to use the restroom. 

“Okay, do you like, need me to, you know, go with you?”

It came out all broken and fragmented and Harry looked at him confused.

“Like the buddy system?”

Louis sighed and simply took Harry's hand and lead him to the back and to the bathroom. Harry walked awkwardly behind him as Louis slowly opened the door.

“Alright we can just you know, pee now.”

He didn't know why he was suddenly being super awkward but Harry didn't seem to notice as he stood at a urinal and Louis stepped by the only other one in the room as he heard Harry unzip his pants.

Harry could sense his tension and Louis could feel his eyes on him as he stood in the urinal debating on unzipping his pants.

“Louis? I don't mean to start small talk while we pee but, why on earth are your eyes closed?”

Louis opened his eyes and quickly turned around, he never even unzipped his pants. He shook his head and walked towards the door and waited for Harry to finish.

Harry washed his hands and approached Louis slowly. He let his pointer poke his cheek and he frowned.

“Did I do something?”

Louis grabbed his hand and dialed the number to call a cab and lead Harry through the crowd as the phone rang in his ear. 

As he walked through the door and into the warmth of the night someone answered his call and he directed them to where they were.

“Louis? Did I do something?”

Louis shook his head and shoved his phone in his back pocket.

“I was just, embarrassed? I don't know it was making me uncomfortable.”

Harry chuckled and stuck his hands in his pocket, and rocked back and forth on his heels.

“What did you think was going to happen? Did you think I was going to pee on you or something? Or maybe, you have terrible aim and you were worried you were going to pee on me.”

He raised his eyebrows in question and Louis broke into a smile at the thought.

“How charming and romantic I don't think I would talk to you if you peed on me.”

Harry crossed his arms and pouted at him.

“I would totally talk to you if you peed on me don't be cruel.”

Louis put his hands up and shook his head with a smile on his face. He liked this, banter, light conversation. This was easy. He would take long talks and a lot of laughter over whatever someone like Tyler was looking for any day. 

A cab rolled up to the edge of the curb, skidding it slightly and rolled down his window.

“Tomlinson?”

Louis opened the door for Harry who crawled in and Louis let himself in gracefully and told the driver his address.

“Oh, your place?”

Harry wiggled his eyebrows and Louis shook his head while pointing to Harry trying to be stern.

“You are sleeping on the couch.”

Harry pouted and looked out the window and watched the lights fly by as they went down the road.

“What are your opinions on the moon?”

Louis looked at the way he was looking out the window.

“What do you mean exactly?”

Harry shrugged and tapped on the glass as if he was trying to wake the moon up from a slumber.

“I like how the sun is the reason it has light. I like to think of you as a sun.”

Louis raised his eyebrows and he thought even the driver was listening in, drunk people had so much to say.

Harry let the silence fall in the car, the want for more consumed them for a moment before he continued.

“You're the sun, the light of the park and we are all just little moons in comparison. You gave us all light, you make us all marvelous.”

The driver pulled into Louis’ driveway and Louis took out his wallet but the driver put his hand up to stop him.

“It's on me.”

Louis looked stunned and the driver could tell so he turned to explain.

“My husband passed away a few years ago and he used to talk to me like that. Dress up and use the money to buy him a fancy steak.”

He motioned to Harry who was still staring at the moon. Louis smiled softly and thanked the man a million times before helping Harry out of the car. 

Harry leaned on Louis a little and smiled as they walked up the pathway and the man drove off.

“He was nice.”

Louis struggled to carry Harry because he was just so damn tall.

“He was nice because you were being nice.”

“Be nice to nice. That's what I always say.”

Louis smiled and he got his keys out and unlocked the door to his apartment.

“We need more people like you in the world Harry.”

Louis let them in and Harry wandered to the kitchen.

“Do you have water?”

Louis chuckled and pointed to the fridge.

“Yes, I do you can drink as much of it as you want.”

Harry smiled and raced off to fill a glass with water and Louis went to his laundry room to grab his extra pair of sheets.

He came back in to see Harry sipping water and looking at his picture frames. Louis eyed him carefully as he made the couch into a small bed for Harry.

“You look rather. How do I say this nicely, small in these pictures.”

Louis looked at all of his school pictures his sister put together for him when he graduated high school.

“It was about four years ago.”

Harry put the water down on a coaster and sat on the couch. 

“How old are you?”

He said it with a lot of curiosity and Louis looked at the pictures before looking back at Harry.

“22, I took a gap year before college. I'm a senior.”

Harry hummed and Louis thought about it, he was going to graduate incredibly soon and he was going to have to go into the real world.

“I'm 20. Are you seriously older than me?”

Louis put his hands on his hips and turned to look at Harry.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Harry giggled and laid down, covering himself with the blanket Louis provided for him.

“You just look so much younger than me.”

Louis rolled his eyes and shut off the light taking in Harry's form on the couch and sighed softly.

“Night Harry.”

Harry hummed and turned over to face Louis in the everlasting darkness.

“Night Louis.”

******

Louis woke up in the morning to his alarm blaring in his ears but also, the smell of food. He sat up quickly, kicking his sheets off.

Did he leave the oven on? Was his apartment about to burn down? He could barely make rent let alone buy a whole new place.

He ran into the kitchen skidding before he bumped into another figure. Louis was huffing, his chest was rapidly falling up and down to the rhythm of his pounding heart as Harry looked back at him.

“Good morning?”

Louis finally remembered the club and he looked into his living room, the extra sheets were folded neatly on his extra chair and Harry was cooking pancakes.

Louis faked a little laugh and sat down at his table picking up the paper Harry brought into the kitchen from the hall.

“You're quite, energetic in the morning?”

Louis laughed at the remark and Harry simply smiled as Louis turned straight to the comics section and read carefully as he replied to Harry as he stirred some sort of mixture.

“I thought my apartment was burning to the ground. I'm not used to the smell of food in the morning.”

Harry lifted an eyebrow at him as he made another few pancakes and placed them on the table in front of Louis.

“I didn't mean to startle you.”

He sat down across from Louis and even handed him a cup of coffee that Louis happily expected.

“You're rather.”

He stopped and let the word play on his tongue for a few moments as Harry waited for him to finish.

“Domestic?”

Harry's face lit up with excitement as Louis took a pancake from the center pile and slid it onto his plate.

“Thank you. I take great pride in my ability to create a happy home.”

Louis nodded not really sure how to respond. He never, in his life met someone so happy to be called domestic. Most men would shiver at the word.

“It's nice, but this.”

Louis then added a little finger twirl around the room and then motioned between them as if he was casting a spell and Harry cracked a smile at the thought.

“This doesn't mean anything.”

Harry chewed his food slowly before swallowing not breaking eye contact with Louis the entire time.

“What is that supposed to mean.”

“Like, we aren't dating or anything. Nothing about this is romantic.”

Harry laughed and Louis looked at him a little shocked. 

“How on earth do you find that funny?”

Harry wiped his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair before smiling at Louis softly.

“Did you think that this.”

He did the same little motion that Louis just did and smirked at him.

“Is romantic? Have you never actually been romantic with anyone before. You let me crash I am thanking you. Don't be a dick.”

“A dick, really? I just don't want you to get the wrong ideas about me. I'm not even gay.”

Harry leaned back in his chair and shook his head softly, biting his lip in excitement before he cracked a smile.

“Oh, you aren't going to like what you're about to hear.”

Louis put his fork down and looked Harry up and down with concern written all over his face.

“What?”

Harry leaned closer to him so he could look him in the eyes and read him more carefully. Louis sighed as Harry smirked.

“Last night you may have let it spill that you're gay.”

Louis looked at him shocked and leaned in a little more with his eyes narrowed.

“No, I did not.”

“Yes, yes you did.”

Louis’ eyes seemed to soften a little as Harry blinked slowly at him, eyes no longer hard but welcoming. They were like a forest full of hope for Louis.”

“You also tried to kiss me.”

Louis raised his eyebrows and leaned in over the table so Harry had to back off a little, only letting their noses touch softly.

“You're telling me you rejected me after you tried to kiss me at the bar?”

Harry smirked and tilted his head up so their lips were so close if anyone moved they would be touching and Harry let his mouth relax before he spoke softly onto Louis’ lips.

“You can try again if you want.”

Louis let his eyes flutter closed and then he sighed before pulling back quickly and rubbed the back of his neck. Harry looked at him with a little surprise.

“I'm going to go shower.”

Louis stood up and quickly exited the room as Harry watched him go before starring at the table for far too long before actually starting to clean the table off. 

He was done and folding the newspaper and setting it on the middle of the table when Louis returned to the room, towel around his waist and hair matted down.

Harry internally sighed as Louis picked up a brush on the counter and went back into his room to change and blow dry his hair.

Harry sat down on the couch, bag in hand as he waited for Louis in awkward silence. He again looked around the room at all the pictures of young Louis with friends and family, wide smiles on all of their faces.

He stood up to admire one of him and another boy around his age, who was quite handsome. It seemed to be a more recent photo and Harry tilted his head while he looked at it as Louis walked into the room, bag in hand.

“I called an Uber.”

“Who's this? He's hot.”

Louis looked at the photo Harry was looking at and frowned at it.

“Fucking nobody. I honestly don't even know why it's still hanging there.”

Harry chuckled as Louis stormed off to the front door, Harry followed behind him.

“Awh, did little Louis have a crush on him? Do tell me you got rejected.”

Louis let Harry leave first and rolled his eyes as he followed and locked the door slowly.

“Has anyone ever told you that you ask a lot of questions?”

Harry shrugged and tilted his head a little as he looked right through Louis.

“Has anyone ever told you that you're a really fucking bad liar?”

Louis playfully hit his arm to shut him up and checked to see how long the Uber was going to be.

“We have five minutes.”

Harry clapped his hands together and Louis looked at him confused.

“What?”

“Now you have five minutes to tell me about this mystery man.”

Harry sat on the ground and looked up at Louis who looked around to see if any of his neighbors were watching and then sat down across from Harry.

“Why are we sitting?”

“I'm getting comfy, go on.”

Louis shook his head and let his backpack fall off of his shoulder as Harry put his elbows on his knees so his head fell in his hands and He simply smiled at Louis.

“His name was Jared.”

“Terrible name for a terrible person!”

Louis laughed at Harry who simply smiled.

“I'm just trying to be supportive please, do go on.”

“Well, I was sort of into him and he had a girlfriend. One day we got drunk and I tried to kiss him, probably like I tried to kiss you last night and he freaked out.”

Louis shrugged and Harry nodded, approving of his statement before.

“Straight? What a shame a boy with a face like that wasting it on women. I bet you it's just a phase.”

Harry shook his head and Louis traced circles into the concrete.

“You sound like a homophobic grandma on the internet with the it's a phase! What a shame!”

Harry smiled and watched Louis trace circles into the ground for a second.

“Except I am on the winning team.”

Louis smirked and Harry tried to bite his tongue but his curiosity got the best of him. He didn't want to push Louis though.

“If you don't mind me asking. Is that why you're afraid to kiss me?”

Louis shrugged, he was doing a lot of shrugging throughout the conversation but Harry didn't mind.

“I'm more afraid of rejection.”

“I wouldn't reject you. You could kiss me right now and I wouldn't leave.”

Louis looked around again and then looked at Harry.

“My neighbors might see.”

Harry shrugged to return one of the millions Louis was giving him today.

“Who cares what they think? What do you want?”

Louis looked at him and Harry could see his heart racing as his pupils grew slowly with anticipation and adrenaline.

“I want to kiss you.”

Harry moved closer so their knees were touching and he put his hands on Louis’ knees and leaned in so they were close again.

“Then kiss me.”

Louis went to lean in and he even closed his eyes as a car honked and they both jumped knocking heads.

“Louis?”

Harry chuckled and rubbed his head. He stood up and offered a hand to Louis who took it carefully and then smiled at the driver as he patted down his pants.

“Yes, that's me.”

They both got in the car and the man typed in the address of the park.

“So are you boys taking a little day trip?”

Louis cleared his throat still flustered from the moment they almost had.

“No, we work there.”

The man smiled and nodded.

“What do you guys do? That's so interesting.”

Harry smiled and played with his phone as Louis took control of the conversation.

“Well I'm Peter Pan and this guy here is Flynn Rider.”

The man looked at Harry through his rear view mirror and smiled.

“Ah, Flynn Rider even my teenage daughters find him and I quote dreamy.”

Harry laughed out loud and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“It's a hard roll to live up to.”

The man chuckled and pulled into the parking lot and drove to the employee entrance that Harry guided him to.

“Have a good day boys!”

They both waved back and wished him well as he drove off and Louis and Harry walked into the locker room. Tyler saw Louis walk in before he saw Harry and went to wave but put his hand down with a smirk.

“Don't tell me you guys had a slumber party?”

Louis rolled his eyes and Harry stepped in to save the day as he loudly announced.

“I was a tad too drunk to drive and I crashed on his couch. If I do recall correctly you were the one trying to take me home for a slumber party of your own weren't you?”

Louis bit his lip trying to suppress a laugh as the rest of the room looked on in wonder and Tyler put his hands up in defence.

“Alright, alright, carry on we have a brunch in ten minutes.”

He turned to get into his costume and Harry went to his locker, Louis was already half way undress as Harry took off yesterday's clothes and slipped into his costume as well. 

He went to the mirror to jell back his hair more to match Flynn's and Louis adjusted his tights.

“You know I don't wear underwear with this right.”

Harry looked down at Louis and then looked back up at his hair as his cheeks tinted red.

“We are about to go hang out with families and children for over two hours do I really need to start it off with a hard on?”

Louis chuckled and snapped his tights before closing his locker.

“Can you close mine too?”

Louis nodded and went to close Harry's locker which he just realized now was full of pictures. People he assumed were family and even a picture from prom where he indeed took a really good looking guy.

Louis shut it as he looked up. Harry was waiting for him at the door. Louis smiled and followed him out and into the center of the park where the brunch was held in this little glass building that you had to pay an extra arm and a leg to eat at.

The quiet of the outdoor patio was cut by chatter and laughter from the families gathered in the room and around the buffet to see them and to have a special brunch with all of their favorite characters.

“I don't really like brunch.”

Louis let himself fall into character letting himself rock on his heels as Harry looked at him already amused.

“brunch seems rather amusing to me.”

Louis leaned against the wall, the princesses were the first to make rounds around the room, management didn't want to crowd the room with all the characters at once so they went in shifts and then wandered around the area for pictures all together at the end during the dessert time.

“Of course you like it, with you being the domestic one.”

Louis realized what he said and Harry smirked as he hid his face.

“So, are we an item now? Me being the domestic one and you being the, well, non domestic one.”

Louis’ face turned an even deeper shade of red as he put his hands up in defence.

“That it's totally not what I meant and you know it!”

Louis stood on his toes to be eye level with Harry and Harry pushed his shoulder down lightly so he was flat footed again.

“I meant what I said, I like my men short.”

Louis went to comeback with something witty he would hope spilled off of his tongue as he opened his mouth but Harry was being dragged out by Frank to match up with their princesses.

Louis watched from behind the curtain as Claire came up behind him, yanking her skirt down as usual.

“No one really put any effort into making sure Tinkerbell didn't have her butt sticking out.”

“It's a cartoon, Claire.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and slapped his butt in his tights.

“It's a little provocative, Louis.”

Louis swatted her hand away and chuckled. They have been friends for over three years. They attended the same university and signed up together. She was just the right height for Tinkerbell and Louis could only play Peter.

“It's a plus for you, your little prince gets a nice look at your butt in these things. Do these people remember this is a children's park?”

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he leaned back sighing as he watched Harry take pictures with Ruth and other children.

“Sometimes I wonder the same things Claire.”

A small, angry women by the name of Roberta called them in. They were the last line, the extras. They had their rides, their costumes but they were older characters. Characters that were almost going out of style.

Claire held his hand and dragged him out with a smile. Between the two you honestly couldn't tell which one liked their job more.

Louis put on a big smile and skipped around the room once before he picked a table to start at. He smiled widely as he squatted by the table the three children smiling at him.

“Why, hello boys! I see you have a hook there, should I be worried?”

The little boy took off his hook to show Louis his hand.

“No! I'm just a boy!”

Louis put his hand on his forehead and sighed in relief.

“Oh dear, I was worried sick! We were going to have to have a sword fight right here on the table!”

The boys laughed and Louis made sure to stay still for the pictures being snapped around him.

“Now let's see, why don't I call over Hook and Tink and we can get a nice trio on trio picture here?”

The boys all cheered and the boy put his hook back on and Louis stood up, searching the room. Claire caught his eye and said goodbye to the little girl she just took a picture with and raced over to Louis stopping with a smile.

“The names Tink.”

She smiled at the boys and started talking to them about neverland and Louis waved Marco down. He saw him and strolled over like a true pirate.

“Peter? Are you calling for another duel? I have been sharpening my sword.”

Louis laughed and the boys eyes all lit up and Louis made room for them to move closer to Marco.

“No! No dueling today, I have some young pirates you might want to recruit soon. They might even be able to beat me.”

Louis took Marcos hat off of his head and placed it on his home, striking a pirates pose. The boys all looked at each other with grand smiles and Marco took of his hat off of Louis’ head and bowed to them.

“I'm always looking for new crew members. What are your names?”

They suddenly got shy and their mother spoke up for them.

“This is Mason, Peter and our youngest Patrick.”

Louis lit up with joy and high fived the middle child.

“Peter, a solid name if I do say so myself.”

Marco laughed at the three and raised his hands. Patrick was the one with the hook. So he stood behind him setting his hat on his head gently and positioned it correctly for the picture so they could see his face and everyone got behind the boys and their parents snapped away.

Patrick went to take off the hat but Marco put it back on his head. Louis smiled at him softly, knowing what he was doing.

“My dear boy, you are an official crew member now. Take my hat as a token of my appreciation for your loyalty. I have plenty.”

He did have plenty he bought a million of them from the store every year and gave them out to kids every once in awhile his real one never left the premise of where he was working. Louis watched him run back in with his real hat as the mother stopped him.

“Peter?”

Louis squatted down in between the parents and Louis watched the kids fight over the hat, each taking turns wearing it and swung their spoons at each other.

“Yes ma'am?”

“Thank you so much. May I ask for your name?”

He could tell by her mannerism and the clothes she chose to wear to a theme park that she was rather wealthy.

“Oh, sure.”

He leaned in a little as to not let the boys hear.

“My names Louis Tomlinson. The name you want to know though is Marco Evans, also know as Captain Hook.”

She wrote both names down on a napkin and placed her hand over her heart and thanked him again.

“Just trying to keep Disney the happiest place on earth.”

He smiled and waved to the boys as he walked away and saw the rest of the tables before he headed back to the waiting room while they cleaned and put out dessert. 

Harry approached him and sat down next to him, leaning against him ever so slightly.

“You do put on a rather good show.”

Louis leaned against him as well watching trays of desserts go by at lightning speed.

“Do you really think so?”

Harry smiled, liking the way their bodies fit together so easily.

“You're the best damn Peter Pan the world has ever seen. You do realize you don't have to do all the extra stuff you do?”

Louis shrugged, watching Roberta check things off her list as if anyone in their right minds would fuck up in front of her. She spotted Louis and Harry and pointed at them.

“You two, look a little less gay, we are selling a product here.”

Louis moved away from Harry slightly and shook his head in frustration at her.

“I like to think all the extra stuff will help me in the end.”

Harry stood up, knowing they were going to be called back in soon and Louis stood up too, following him to the doors.

“How so?”

Louis shrugged again peering inside the room through the crack in the door. Roberta had that fake smile on her face, Louis could almost growl at her.

“I don't know I just have this feeling, I'm a big believer in karma.”

Harry nodded as the doors opened and Louis almost fell in the room from leaning on it. Harry caught him by the waist as cameras flashed and Louis blushed and thanked Harry before running off to take more pictures.

*****

Louis didn't see much of Harry until after work when Louis was all dressed and ready to leave. Pulling out his spare key Harry continuously reminded him to get this morning.

“Louis?”

Harry was standing in the doorway. Toes pointed in ever so slightly with one hand on his backpack strap and the other in his pocket.

“Yes?”

Louis closed his locker and walked towards him so he was looking up at him.

“I can always call an Uber or a cab but I was wondering if you could drive me over to my car?”

“Oh, sure, of course.”

Harry smiled and held the door open for Louis and watched him walk out and towards his car.

“You look pretty good in your regular clothes. I do miss the tights though.”

Louis blushed and used the spare key to unlock his car. His actual keys sat patiently on the dashboard. Harry waited until he heard to doors unlock before getting in the hot car and watched Louis play with a bunch of buttons.

“Sorry it's old.”

He looked back at the pile of shirts, books and backpacks in the back seat.

“And messy.”

Harry looked at the mess in the rear view mirror.

“No worries, it doesn't bother me.”

Louis cleared his throat and started the car, cranking up the air conditioning because after a day in the sun all he wanted was a nice shower but the air conditioning would have to do for now.

Louis suddenly didn't know what to say. It was almost as if he was driving around a total stranger. Was he overthinking this? Yes, probably. 

“I like your apartment by the way.”

Louis smiled thinking of his little slice of home and turned out of the parking lot.

“Thanks, I like your cooking.”

Harry smiled, dimple and all as he drummed on his thigh.

“I have a large kitchen, I like to utilize it. I like to think of myself as a self taught culinary genius.”

Louis laughed out loud and Harry couldn't fight back the smile that formed as the turned down the road of the bar, his car in view.

“Oh I'd love to see this oh so large kitchen.”

Harry smirked at Louis and happily nodded.

“Oh, you will.”

Louis raised an eyebrow as he parked behind Harry. He turned to him with a soft smile.

“How do you know?”

Harry leaned in slightly and whispered to Louis, as if the whole world was listening and this was a secret message just for him.

“I just have this feeling, I'm a big believer in karma.”

He pulled away and watched Louis break into a grin.

“I see what you did there. Now get out of my car so I can go shower and fantasize about this dream kitchen of yours.”

Harry unbuckled his seat belt shaking his head as he opened the door and turned to Louis before getting out.

“Sometimes I like to cook naked.”

Louis blushed incredibly red and pointed to the door.

“Get out before I die of embarrassment please.”

Harry chuckled and waved at Louis as he got into his car and drove off, leaving Louis to think about naked Harry cooking pancakes.

*****  
When Louis got home he showered and put on his sweat pants. He went into the kitchen and picked up the newspaper from this morning.

A pink sticky note was sticking out of the comic section. Louis opened the paper and read the note.

Louis,  
Sorry if I came off strong  
Here's my address   
159 9th Avenue   
Feel free to swing by tonight at around 7. I'm making steak and I'm tired of eating alone.  
Xx Harry  
Ps this cartoon reminded me of you

Louis smiled at the cartoon of a little boy making a wish to fly like Peter Pan and Louis grabbed scissors from his junk draw and cut it out.

He smiled at it for a moment and then put it on his fridge so he could see it every morning when he scrambled for something to eat.

He checked his watch. It was already 6:40. He looked in the mirror and sighed.

“Louis, either you go and eat steak and maybe I don't know actually man up and kiss him or you can stay here in your sweatpants and watch romantic movies and fantasize about Harry.”

He looked at his reflection and fought with himself until it was 6:45 and then he was running into his room to put on a fresh outfit. 

*****

Louis rolled up to Harry's apartment and sighed, making sure his hair fell to the side. He had five minutes to hype himself up.

“You can do this.”

He looked in the mirror and sighed, trying to focus.

“You are into this guy and he is into you, go in there and.”

He was cut short by a knock on the doors window. Harry was smiling at him in a pink apron that Louis bit his lip at. Louis rolled down his window and smiled softly.

“Hey.”

Harry smiled holding a plate of steaks up.

“Glad you came. I almost thought I was going to spend the night alone.”

Louis cleared his throat and got out of the car following Harry into his apartment.

“Is this a date?”

Louis held the door open while Harry brought the plate inside. He moved to the window to check that he turned off the grill one last time before Louis shut the door and locked it.

“Do you want it to be?”

Hard side eyed him as he made the table around them and Louis looked around the kitchen. Louis hesitated and Harry raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

“It doesn't have to be.”

“I want it to be.”

Harry smiled softly tossing a salad and Louis sat down with his hands in his lap. He always felt less nervous sitting down.

“Then it's a date.”

Louis bit his lip. Technically this was his first official date with a boy and he couldn't be more terrified.

“You have been on a date before right?”

Harry sat down and put a steak on Louis’ plate, reading his nerves rather well.

“Yes, of course I have been on a date.”

Harry smirked putting salad in his plate while Louis reached for the potatoes.

“Just not with a man?”

Louis nodded silently while he cut the steak which was like butter to cut.

“Yes.”

“Well, you are in luck. I like to think I'm a pretty good first date.”

He smiled at Louis who was chewing the steak happily.

“This food is incredibly.”

Harry smiled softly as he chewed his own food.

“If you stay long enough I'll let you help me make dessert.”

Louis hummed liking that idea. Harry watched him happily.

“I could stay here all night if you continuously feed me like this.”

Harry chuckled cutting some more of his steak.

“You're welcome to stay the night.”

Louis laughed looking into Harry's living room.

“How big is your couch?”

Harry lifted an eyebrow and put his knife down carefully.

“My bed is pretty big.”

Louis chewed his food slowly as he smirked.

“Oh really?”

“Really.”

Louis shrugged swallowing another piece of steak.

“I might just have to go see it.”

Harry smirked and they finished eating their food and Louis even helped clean the table and washed the dishes.

“Look at who's the domestic one now.”

Louis laughed and put Harry's plates back in the cabinet and Harry got out baking supplies as Louis washed his hands again.

“What are your opinions on cupcakes?”

Louis boosted himself up on the counter and Harry raised an eyebrow waiting for a response. His mouth opening slightly as he watched Louis squirm on his countertop.

“I do like cupcakes.”

Harry nodded and moved around the kitchen, Louis watched him contently with a very large smile on his face as Harry mixed things in a bowl.

Harry eventually separated the mix into the cupcake trays and put them in the oven. Louis clapped his hands in excitement.

“Good work team.”

Harry smirked and closed the oven, setting the timer and then went over to Louis, standing in between his legs. 

“Team? You didn't do anything.”

Louis smiled and tilted his head to the side to look at Harry from a different angle, yup, still gorgeous.

“I cheered you on.”

Harry let his head hang as he laughed, his palms were flat on the countertops and his thumbs were brushing Louis’ thighs.

“So, how's your first date going?”

Harry was looking at him with anticipation and Louis smiled softly.

“I'm loving it. Do you know what would make it better?”

Harry tilted his head to the side in question and Louis got closer to his face.

“A kiss.”

Harry bit his bottom lip to hide his smile and he got a little closer to Louis’ face.

“Is that what you want?”

Harry's eyes were focused on Louis’ lips as he licked his own. Louis tilted his chin up ever so slightly so their lips almost touched.

“More than anything.”

Harry smiled and looked into Louis’ eyes one more time.

“Your wish is my command.”

With that Harry's hand left Louis’ side and tilted his chin up so their lips met. To say Louis liked the kiss was an understatement. He felt like his entire soul stopped and left his body just to be sucked back in when Harry pulled away.

Louis opened his eyes to Harry licking his lips with his eyes closed still. Louis was nervous as to what he thought about it and he smiled nervously as Harry opened his eyes.

“How was that? Was that good? I have never kissed a boy befor-”

Harry placed another kiss on Louis’ lips this one a little deeper, if Harry could break through the counter to be closer to Louis he would've.

Harry pulled away with a breathless smile, mimicking Louis’ own.

“It's was perfect, you were perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading let me know what you think❤️
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler with some slight drama and major fluff

Louis sat on the counter the ghost of Harry's lips still present as time passed slowly between his eyes and Harry's.

“So, about that bed?”

Louis smirked as he said it and Harry tilted his head to the side, still between Harry's legs.

Harry put his hands on the back of Louis’ knees and pulled him closer, picking him up off the counter rather swiftly and carried him through the archway as Louis’ legs clung to him tightly.

Louis watched the kitchen become smaller as they moved down the hall and turned left into what he assumed was Harry's room.

Harry let Louis down on the bed easily, crawling ontop of him as Louis giggled. Louis could feel his heart clawing at his throat, urging him to just lose himself in this room and in Harry but his tongue tied.

Harry kissed his forehead and then his nose and moved down to his lips, moving away fast enough to watch his smile grow and radiate like a summer morning sunrise.

“My heart is beating really fast.”

“Ya?”

He said it so casually, his voice trailing through Louis’ mind like a wind chime in the distance.

“Do you want to feel it?”

He seemed to look into Harry's soul as he asked him the simple question and Harry smiled softly.

“I've-I've never done something like that before.”

He felt like this was going to be a rather personal moment between them and he felt all his former courage wash away and he replaced by the fear of a beating heart.

“Well, it's beating for you right now so...the offer is on the table.”

Harry suddenly didn't know a thing about romance, what to say or do and he had no idea why. He couldn't just reach out and touch him. Louis could read his nerves and let his fingers ghost the top of Harry's hand.

“Weren't you the one who thought I didn't know how to be romantic?”

Harry chuckled and Louis took Harry's hand and placed it over his beating heart. Harry could feel the racing increase as he got closer to Louis’ face.

“This is.”

He looked up to the ceiling with a smile, almost enjoying the comfort in knowing you could make someone this passionate and he smiled down at Louis.

“Magical.”

Louis smiled and let his head roll to the side as his heart rate slowed down, getting used to the calm and cold of Harry's hands.

Louis didn't know how to tell people important things, he was never quite good with words. His body language usually spoke for him and that's exactly what he was doing, letting his body tell his secrets.

Harry, pulled his hand away and laid down next to Louis on the bed, rolling his head to the side to look at him.

“I like you.”

Louis smiled softly and closed his eyes, letting the comfort of the bed and the room and the boy take him over.

“I like you too.”

Harry hummed closing his eyes as well, breathing in the moment and locking it away in his memory for whenever times got rough, a happy place, a heartbeat to call home.

They sat in silence for a while, just breathing in each other until the oven timer went off and Harry groaned.

“Well perfect can't last forever. Stay here I'll let them out to cool.”

Harry left the room and Louis sat up on the bed, looking around. It was a simple room, closet dressers and a writing desk. Louis stood up and ventured over to the desk, letting his finger run along the edge as he looked down at the items on it. 

Harry had a lot of pictures of whom Louis guess to be family and the same prom picture from his locker. Louis could hear Harry's whistling coming down the hall but his feet did not move, he almost wanted to be caught so he could ask.

Harry came into the room and his whistling came to a stop as he stood in the doorway, admiring Louis hunched over his desk, examining a picture.

“His name is James, he's dead.”

Louis backed away from the picture and looked at Harry with a sad expression. He said it so calm and collected it almost freaked Louis out.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been looking around.”

Harry sat on the bed and smiled at Louis.

“No, don't apologize. I snooped around your apartment when you went into the shower. We're human, we snoop. What else do you want to know?”

Louis pulled the chair of the desk out and sat down in it.

“How did he die? If you don't mind me asking.”

Harry laid down so he could concentrate his emotions on the ceiling.

“Cancer. One day he was fine and the next he was gone. You never really know what you have till it's gone. If I learned anything from him, it was that.”

Louis wiped some dust off of the frame and stood up slowly, making his way over to Harry's bed and laid beside him, fitting himself into his side and under his arm.

“I'm sorry I asked.”

Harry let his fingers brush Louis’ skin, ghosting over it and letting his nails move down slowly.

“Don't be, you were going to find out sooner or later.”

Harry let his head roll to the side so he was looking down at Louis who had his eyes closed, legs hanging off the bed just like Harry's.

Harry watched Louis’ nose scrunch and sensed a change in the atmosphere. His eyes wandered to the picture and then he sighed, kissing the top of Louis’ head.

“What's wrong?”

Louis opened his eyes so they met Harry's in a almost slow motion manner.

“Those are just rather large shoes to fill.”

Harry smiled at the thought of Louis being worried that he wasn't worthy. It was almost funny to Harry that someone of such grace could think so low of himself.

“I think we're going to be fine. He would've liked you. He always liked people like you.”

“People like me?”

Louis was interested and he propped himself up on his elbow and smiled at Harry waiting for the response.

“You know, good people. You would've warmed his heart.”

Louis smiled and let his head tilt to the side in thought as he let his tongue go on a rampage guided by his anxious soul.

“I can't help but think that if he didn't die he would've still been here, like right here, with you, instead of me. I almost feel like I'm stealing you from him.”

Harry understood Louis worries and he could see the trouble floating in the ocean of his eyes and Harry pushed some of Louis’ hair out of his eyes.

“It's been years. I promised myself I wouldn't date anyone unless they sparked something in me that I could not put into words. That is you.”

“I'm going to be the first person you go on a date with, since his death?”

Harry nodded and Louis pushed his head into Harry's chest and sighed.

“The shoes just keep getting bigger and bigger and I just keep shrinking.”

Harry pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head lightly, not wanting to disturb a single hair on his head.

“You're going to be fine, we are going to be fine.”

Louis sighed and let his body melt into Harry's. He could smell the cupcakes on Harry shirt and he smiled softly.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Harry hummed and played with the hair at the nape of Louis’ neck.

“I think it's about time someone besides myself sleeps in this bed. I'm tired of sleeping alone.”

Louis smiled into Harry's chest and Harry could tell by the way his ears moved. For a moment again, the whole world stopped.

They were going to be absolutely fine.

******

Louis woke up in the morning to the smell of Harry surrounding him. He opened his eyes to the still rising sun outside. He let his head fall to meet the soft mattress underneath him and checked the time.

He could stay snuggled under Harry for another thirty minutes or get a head start on a shower. He hummed very quietly to himself and must have jarred Harry slightly as Harry pulled him in closer mumbling nothing into Louis’ hair. Suddenly his decision to stay in bed was a much easier and happier conclusion.

He snuggled back into Harry and he could feel Harry's body relax in front of him. Louis’ eyes were fixed on the way his shirt would shift as his chest rose and fell. 

Louis could feel the fond for this boy growing very rapidly over such a short time. He almost couldn't handle the feeling building up in his chest.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he softly looked down at Louis; who was still staring at Harry chest like it meant something.

Harry closed his eyes again and started to press against Louis very softly before he was fully laying on top of Louis.

He kept his eyes closed and listened to Louis’ low shriek followed by muffled laughing.

“I'm going to suffocate. Who's going to tell my mother I died underneath a boy I just went on a date on? Who's going to break the news to my mother that I'm gay. Oh lord, I should be alive to tell her I'm gay.”

Harry opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows, lifting himself so he was staring down at Louis and his hair was falling down towards him. Louis brushed Harry's hair behind his ear and smiled softly.

“Oh, hey, you're awake.”

Harry smirked and raised one hand to do air quotations as his smile grew rather quickly.

“Oh lord, I should be alive to tell her I'm gay.”

He bursted into a fit of laughter and sat on the edge of his bed, wiping his eyes as Louis crossed his arms and leaned against the headboard.

“Your mother doesn't know that you're gay either? I get not telling your friends but, your mother too?”

Louis kicked the heel of his foot lightly into Harry's side and frowned at him.

“Hey, some of us work at different paces thank you very much.”

He put his nose in the air and closed his eyes as Harry put his hands on his knees.

“Sorry, I know that. The sentence just caught me off guard.”

Louis let his eyes open slightly to look at Harry twiddling his thumbs in his lap and Louis moved so he was kneeling beside Harry and leaned in closely to whisper into his ear.

 

“I think I could find it in me to forgive you if once I get out of the shower there is a pancake or two with my name on it.”

Harry smirked and Louis pulled back letting his head fall to the side as he stood up.

“Deal?”

Harry turned to watch Louis get up and go towards his door. Louis let his hand ghost over the lining of the door as he turned his head back to look at Harry with an eyebrow raised in question.

“How about I throw in a third pancake and you give me a kiss for all my hard work?”

Louis simply nodded and starting walking down the hallway. Harry listened to his footsteps stop suddenly and retreat back to the door.

“I forgot to ask. Where is your bathroom?”

Harry smiled and pointed in the opposite direction Louis just came from.

“Next door down cutie.”

Louis blushed and retreated to the bathroom leaving Harry to stand and scratch the back of his head. He yawned looking at the picture on his desk for a moment longer than he felt comfortable with and then moved to go into the kitchen.

The cupcakes from the day before sat patiently on the counter. Harry had taken them all out and set them on a plate in the middle of the table he picked one up and bit into it as he turned on the stove and got out his pancake mix. He bought the mix where you just added water for a day he really just needed a quick fix and he sure as hell wanted to be done before Louis was out of the shower.

He added the right amount of water and started to make pancakes. Eating his cupcake as he went. He opened one of his draws to get some utensils when he saw the icing bag he had bought awhile back and got an idea.

He put Louis’, as promised, three pancakes on a plate and put some blue frosting in the bag. He smiled to himself, actually thinking he was funny as he wrote Louis’ name really small in the center of the top pancake.

“There, three pancakes with his name on it and a kiss for me. Perfect.”

He heard Louis’ footsteps and quickly put the plate on the table, running back to the stove to turned it off and put his own pancakes on his plate. 

He put the icing bag in the sink as Louis walked into the kitchen in some of Harry's clothes.

“Three pancakes.”

Louis stood on his toes and kissed Harry on the cheek before letting their lips lock as Harry held his own plate of pancakes in the air.

“Thank you.”

Louis went to go sit down and eyed the pancakes with a confused look. Harry sat down across from Louis with a smile.

“Three pancakes with your name on it, just like you ordered.”

Louis bursted into a fit of laughter as Harry smiled softly at his happiness.

“I didn't mean it literally, you goof.”

Harry smiled cutting his pancakes and passing the syrup over to Louis.

“Oh, I know. I kind of just wanted to make you laugh.”

“Well, mission accomplished dork.”

Harry smiled and ate some of his pancakes as Louis drizzled syrup on his own watching it fall off of his name.

“Next can you make me a pizza with my name on it?”

Harry smiled and laughed slightly as he poured water into his cup.

“I'll make you whatever you want and put your name on it. As long as I get to hear that laughter again.”

Louis blushed as his alarm went off. He jumped slightly.

“Sorry I thought I turned that off.”

Harry checked the time and then turned to Louis who was chewing happily.

“You get up an hour and a half before roll call at work?”

Louis shook his head as he swallowed what was in his mouth.

“No, usually only an hour. But I need to go home and grab my bag. I wasn't expecting to.”

He trailed off not really knowing how to word his feelings so Harry took it upon himself to finish.

“Stay the night?”

Louis nodded and looked down at his plate. That made Harry a little bit nervous.

“You don't regret sleeping over right? If you were uncomfortable in my bed you could've stayed in the spare room or on the couch, I wouldn't have minded.”

Louis shook his head and chugged a glass of water before he continued to explain himself.

“No, not at all. I thoroughly enjoyed sleeping with you…well next to you. You were quite, warm.”

“Then why the face?”

Louis scrunched his nose.

“What face?”

“The guilt face.”

Harry folded his arms and leaned back expecting an answer from Louis who shook his head again.

“I'm just not, used to stuff like this, with anyone. I'm almost embarrassed to say it out loud.”

Louis put his hands up and shook his head again as his eyes went wide.

“That came out wrong. It's not, I'm not… I'm not embarrassed of you, nothing like that. I'm just, it's new.”

He was more embarrassed now that he spit out that horrendous sentence, he wasn't even sure if it made any sort of sense.

“So you think I'm warm?” 

Louis smiled at Harry's attempt to change the subject and returned back to whatever their little normal was.

“Very, like a heated blanket set on high, with a broken off switch, in the desert, at noon.”

Harry nodded, finding Louis’ half compliment, half insult amusing.

“Well to counter that, I would like to inform you that you have very cold feet.”

Louis let his head tilt the side again in question, something Harry noticed he did a lot.

“Do I really have cold feet?”

“Yes, very, like a freezing pool, with no ladder, in Antarctica, at midnight.”

Louis rolled his eyes but laughed at Harry and pointed at him with a smirk.

“I see what you did there.”

Louis checked his watch once more and stood up slowly with his plate.

“I'm going to clean this and then I'm going to head back to my place to get ready.”

He walked passed Harry who grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into his lap. Harry smiled softly taking the plate out of Louis’ hand.

“First off, I'll take care of the plate today, next time you come over, which I do hope will be very soon. You my dear will be on cleaning duty, the whole time.”

Harry kissed his forehead and then his nose and simply guided his lips down to Louis’ lips and softly pushed against them, letting his mind wander to wherever Louis took him.

He pulled back with a smile and watched Louis’ eyes flutter open.

“Take a cupcake on your way out, maybe even two.”

Harry had frosted the cupcakes as well and Louis eyed them happily.

“You don't have to tell me twice. See you at work?”

Harry nodded and kissed Louis’ again very quickly before letting him stand up.

“Absolutely.”

Louis grabbed his keys from the table in the living room and said his goodbyes while Harry watched him bite one cupcake while holding another one in the air like a trophy.

********

Work went almost too normal for Harry's taste. Louis said hello to him as normal, did his rounds, as normal and it almost felt like he was avoiding Harry.

Harry watched him as he strolled into the empty locker room, Harry was already changed as he walked over to his locker and started mumbling his combination, again, as normal.

“Did I do something?”

Louis side eyed Harry as his locker popped open and he shrugged.

“You're just quite tempting. I don't know if I could keep my hands off of you if we...how do I say this? Crossed paths?”

Harry chuckled thinking of poor Louis trying to resist the urge to kiss him in front of a million families.

“That's one way to lose our jobs.”

Louis laughed as he took his shower stuff out and wrapped a towel around his waist before rolling off his tights.

“In honor of our good friend Peter Pan, to love will be an awfully big adventure.”

Harry raised his eyebrows as he closed his locker and leaned on it.

“Isn't it to live? Or to die? Or something like that?”

Louis waved his hands in the air his towel inching lower on his hips before his hand grabbed onto it. Harry bit down onto his lip to stop himself from looking.

“Well, this Peter Pan thinks that love is a much more appropriate word for our situation.”

Louis started walking away to the shower and Harry smiled softly.

“So you're in love with me now?”

Louis turned around quickly with a finger up.

“That's not what I said!”

Harry chuckled and smiled softly at Louis rocking back and forth on his heels.

“So I guess that means no goodbye kiss? After that tiresome day of all work and no play?”

Louis dramatically sighed but Harry could see him hiding his smile as he walked over, one hand holding his towel, the other caressing Harry's face and he stood on his toes and let his lips press slowly against Harry's, parting ever so slightly to let Harry fit into him like a puzzle piece.

Louis pulled away with his eyes closed and hummed to himself as his eyes fluttered open.

“I have a strange feeling that kissing you is never going to get old.”

Harry chuckled and Louis looked at him confused.

“Oh, you are so in love with me!”

Louis smacked Harry's arm and put a finger up to his lips to silence him as he back away and retreated to the shower, his smile growing with every step because yes, he could see himself falling ever so quickly in love with Harry Styles.

Harry watched him go and sighed with a smile and made his way to the door leading to parking lot. He opened it slowly while he whistled and started walking towards his car, not seeing the figure pushing off the wall behind him.

“So? Do you just kiss at work or maybe do you fuck too?”

Harry turned around with his eyebrows raised in question at the all too familiar voice.

“Tyler, what the fuck are you still doing here?”

Tyler was spinning his keys on his pointer finger something Harry was suddenly going to dislike the look of.

“Well Styles, what the fuck are you doing locking lips with Tomlinson.”

Harry's brain almost melted at the sentence, he honestly sounded like a grandfather trying to be hip and cool amongst the kids.

“Were you in the locker room?”

Tyler shook his head and pointed to the vent above his head and the cinder block below it. Harry was honestly shocked that Tyler would do something like that.

“Are you fucking insane? Why are you spying on people through the vent? That's creepy on a multitude of levels.”

Tyler threw his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes as if Harry was doing something wrong in this situation.

“I wanted to make sure I was right.”

“Right about what?”

Harry took a step closer as if he was going to fight Tyler and Tyler took out his phone and pressed play on a video showing Louis kissing Harry, clear as day.

“I wanted to make sure I was right that you two were dating.”

Harry watched the video a few times as Tyler just nodded as if he just did something good for the world.

“May I ask why you had to record it?”

Tyler threw his hands up and yelled in Harry's face.

“As proof!”

“Proof for who? Yourself? You could've just asked.”

Tyler chuckled and shook his head as Harry looked at him confused again.

“For management, so you guys can get fired and I never ever have to see you two all cuddled up again.”

Harry was taken aback by the comment, not realizing Tyler, well, hated them.

“I thought you and Louis were friends? Why would you get Louis fired?”

“Oh I like Louis, it's you I don't like and if I have to take him down with you to make him realize he can do better than someone like you then so be it.”

Harry stood up straighter so he was a little taller than Tyler and bumped his shoulder with his shoulder.

“Someone like me?”

Tyler bumped his shoulder back into Harry's as he smirked.

“A poor, scrawny loser. So you really want to fight me in this parking lot Harry? I'm a lot bigger than you and I could probably snap one of your twig legs in half.”

“Who do you think he's going to end up with, you?”

“Maybe I should kick your ass right here and really let the strength do the talking? You think you can fight for your man Styles?”

The door to the locker room opened and Louis looked at the scene fold out before him as he heard Harry laugh in Tyler's face telling him to, “give him his best shot” and Louis watched almost as if in slow motion Tyler swing incredibly hard at Harry's face, knocking him to the ground.

“Stop it!”

Tyler looked up and shook his hand out and Harry smirked from the ground realizing that any chance Tyler had of getting Louis from him was gone.

“Why did you just punch him?”

Louis kneeled beside Harry and dropped his bag beside him. Louis poked the skin under Harry's eye and watched him wince in pain.

“Sorry love, where do you want to go? Mine or yours?”

“Mine please.”

Harry sat up and Louis helped him stand, Harry was slightly milking it to gain some points against Tyler but it did truly hurt all the same.

“You, what on earth were you thinking! Now we have to take off of work until his eyes is better or until we can at least cover it up. Who's going to be Peter Pan tomorrow? Who's going to be disappointed, a bunch of little kids are going to be disappointed when Peter Pan has to take a sick day because some douchebag punched his boyfriend in the face.”

“Boyfriend?”

Harry was surprised by the word and Louis shrugged softly.

“Is that word okay? I didn't know it just kind of felt right in the moment.”

Harry smiled and Tyler groaned as Harry nodded slowly.

“It's fine, I was a little taken aback but it's okay.”

Louis eyed Tyler as he hugged Harry's side and walked away towards his own car holding open the door for Harry. Harry laughed as he slid into the car and Louis leaned in to be eye to eye with him.

“What's so funny you just got punched in the face.”

Harry leaned up to kiss Louis softly before pulling away slowly.

“I was punched in the face, yes. I wasn't shot in the leg.”

Louis smiled and slowly started to close the door as Harry swung his legs in and started to put on his seatbelt.

“I'm just trying to be supportive.”

Louis closed the door and Harry watched him move around the the drivers side and watched him slowly sit down and buckle his seatbelt.

“You're doing a wonderful job.”

Louis smiled and he drove them in mostly silence to Harry's house. The lingering question of what exactly happened moments ago still lingering in Louis mind.

When they pulled up to Harry's. Louis silently got out as Harry's eye started to tear slightly as he got out of the car and followed Louis quickly into his house.

Louis hurried around Harry's kitchen as Harry sat down on the couch as instructed by an irritated Louis with a hand on his hip. All Louis needed was an apron and he would've looked just like Harry's mother.

Louis brought a bag of peas to Harry and a glass of water with an Advil. Harry thanked him softly and Louis held the peas until Harry swallowed the pill. Louis let the bag fall into Harry's lap as he crossed his arms.

“You're lucky you said your house because I don't even have an ice tray let alone peas. You would've had to suffer in silence.”

Harry let his head fall back on his couch as he took the bag of peas and rested them on his eye. He let out a small groan and let his head fall to the side to look at Louis.

“How are you still alive? Do you even eat when you're alone? I mean, who doesn't have an ice tray?”

Louis rolled his eyes as Harry shifted his head back really not liking the attitude he was getting from someone who number one, didn’t even know the whole story and number two, wasn't exactly asking.

“For starters I survive by not fighting my coworkers in the parking lot.”

Harry groaned and sat up straight, turning his body to face Louis completely. The bag being roughly pressed against his eye. Louis’ arms remained crossed in defense.

“I was defending you!”

“I don't need you to defend me from my friends Harry.”

Harry laughed and Louis looked at him with a bit of anger and a lot of confusion.

“What could possibly be so funny?”

“He is not your friend. He may be into you but he is willing to drag you down.”

Louis paused. Tyler was into him. He shivered a little, that would almost feel like having his own brother be into him.

“What do you mean drag me down?”

Harry pulled the ice away from his face so he could look at Louis, carefully watching his emotions unfold behind the thin curtain in front of his eyes.

“Well, us. You know how we snuck a kiss in today? I said you were totally in love with me bla, bla, bla.”

Harry waved his hand around as Louis simply nodded at him, eager to hear the next part.

“Yes, yes, go on.”

Louis leaned forward slowly anticipating Harry's response.

“He recorded it and he was threatening us with it. He was talking about bringing it to management.”

Louis blinked slowly and pulled out his phone as Harry put the bag of peas back on his burning skin.

“Can you take the bag off your face for a second?”

He was pointing the camera at Harry who slowly took the bag off letting Louis take pictures of his face.

“May I ask what you're doing?”

“Don't ask, turn your head to the right.”

Harry did as he was told and turned for a profile shot. He suddenly felt like he was in jail. 

“Now left.”

Again, Harry went along with Louis who smiled at his phone, typing away like mad. Harry put the bag back on his skin and Louis looked up with a smile.

“If he's going to threaten you with a short, probably blurry video then he should've at least kept his hands clean.”

Harry closed his eyes and hummed softly to himself.

“Do you think people would believe me if I told them he hit me?”

Louis nodded still typing away as Harry continued to hum.

“Oh, they'll believe you because they're going to see it for their own eyes.”

Louis held up his phone to play the video of Harry getting punched in the face and Harry looked at him confused.

“Don't ask, I have a friend that works in the security office. She has plenty of access to all the cameras in the park. The parking lot camera got a really nice profile of his face don't you think?”

Harry smiled and closed his eyes again.

“You're practically an evil genius. I don't know whether to be scared or turned on?”

Louis blushed a deep shade of red and Harry smirked.

“Now that I have you at such a cute shade of fire truck red do you want to talk about how you referred to me as your boyfriend?”

“Honestly, no.”

Harry chuckled, trying his best not to let his cheeks rise and wrinkle his bruised skin.

“It's okay.”

“Were not boyfriends, this isn't some sims game where you meet, date, get married and get pregnant in under thirty minutes, this is real life.”

Harry let his head roll to the side with a smirk. Louis turned his body towards him as well.

“We're going to have to skip the pregnant part though, considering as you said this is real life and we happen to be dudes.”

Louis sat quietly not really reacting to Harry's little joke, trying to lighten the mood as Louis sulked.

“It's just. We just.”

“It's okay.”

Louis stood up and started to pace the living room.

“I called you my boyfriend! It was so out of line I don't know what got into me.”

Harry was going to make a dirty joke but decided against it as he sat up and leaned forward, pulling the ice away from his eye.

“Is that something you want? To be my boyfriend?”

Louis suddenly felt like a thousand eyes were on him as he tensed up at the question looking at Harry's puffy eye. He sighed and let his body relax.

“More than anything.”

“Then I'm yours. I don't see the problem.”

Harry shrugged and Louis rocked on his heels as he approached Harry and wrapped a hand around Harry's and raised the bag to his eye, kissing his forehead.

“We're going too fast.”

Harry looked up at him as he started to roam around behind the couch tidying up anything that even seemed slightly out of place.

“Maybe we're meant to go fast? Besides, we have known each other for what? A year now?”

Louis shrugged and lined up all the books on the shelf and brushed some dust off of the edge of one novel Harry never picked up and basically purchased for decoration.

“It scares me. I'm not as willing to grab the bull by the horns like you, or fight like you, I'm very weak and I'm going to be honest here, I'm afraid.”

Harry watched him move back to the couch awaiting an answer from him as Harry lowered the somewhat cold pack of peas and left it on the table.

“First off, you are not weak. Being afraid does not make you weak. And second, I'm not asking you to drop everything in your life and move in with me I'm not even asking you to call yourself my boyfriend if you're not ready for it.”

“Then what are you asking me?”

Harry silently looked at Louis who's eyes were getting wider as the seconds drew on.

“I guess...I guess I'm just asking you out on a date. A real date where we can get all dressed up and go to some super fancy restaurant you need a reservation for and everything. We can spend a whole lot of money we don't have on a meal proportioned to feed a Barbie doll and we can just have a good time. Yes, that's all I'm asking.”

Louis smiled and leaned in, putting his hands on Harry's knee as he kissed Harry's face softly as to not hurt him.

“I would like that.”

“It's settled then, we're dating?”

Louis nodded.

“Just dating. For now.”

Harry smiled softly, willingly to take whatever label made Louis comfortable enough to lay in his arms even for a second.

“Future boyfriends in training.”

Louis chuckled and snuggled into Harry's side, leaning on his shoulder.

“I actually like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be chapters in not yet sure how many but please leave feedback so I know if you guys like it!


End file.
